


No Such Medical Condition

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Ficlet, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's promised himself something he can't deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Medical Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



> For secretsolitaire, who wanted this trio, prompt "beg".

_I'm not going to beg for it this time_ , Jim promised himself even as Leonard was adjusting the straps that held him upright and spreadeagled in the middle of Chris's room. _I can handle this._

It wasn't pain he feared. Chris was remarkably skilled with a flogger, only bringing the skin of Kirk's ass to a heated glow, never going further than Jim could handle. In fact, sometimes Jim wanted more. At the same time Leonard invariably sucked Jim off, Jim swaying with the blows, pushing his dick down Leonard's throat. Leonard must be signaling Chris somehow, because as usual when Jim came close to orgasm, Leonard stopped the blow job and Chris stopped the flogging.

Jim whimpered as Chris wheeled his chair around so that Jim had no choice to watch Leonard climb into Chris's lap in the specially reinforced chair, watch Chris's thick cock moving in and out of Leonard's asshole, hear their grunts and moans as they got each other off while Jim dangled disregarded.

He strained at the cuffs, longing to touch himself, though he knew the effort was fruitless.

"I don't know, do you think he's ready yet?" Leonard asked.

Chris shook his head, a wicked smile playing over his mouth. He wheeled forward and ran his finger lightly along Jim's straining dick, tracing the biggest vein.

"God -- Chris -- please," Jim choked out, all his fine resolutions crumbling. " _Please_ , Chris."

"What do you want, Jim?"

"You know damned well I want to come. My nuts are fucking boiling and I'm gonna get blue balls if you tease me any longer."

"As a doctor, Jim, I can assure you that there is no such medical condition as blue balls," said Leonard in a serious voice. "If we left you up there without further stimulation for an hour, two hours, however long it might take you to cool off, I can assure you there would be no permanent physical damage."

"Maybe none to _me_ , you bastards." Jim scowled. "Come on. Is this any way to treat a starship captain?"

"I outrank you, and Leonard has saved your life quite a few times," Chris pointed out. "I'm not sure either of us owes you anything."

Leonard tickled Jim's balls. "He _is_ pretty cute when he gets desperate like this, isn't he though?"

" _Please_ ," begged Jim again, his dick throbbing. 

"Oh, all right," Chris said in mock resignation. "Together?"

Leonard nodded. Their two mouths met on Jim's dick, one from either side, lips and tongues working in unison. Jim gripped at the chains that suspended his arms. His eyes closed involuntarily, his hips thrust forward as he came at last under the caresses of the two men he loved most in all the galaxy.


End file.
